


A Gift

by SassyOrlesian



Series: Fenris and Hawke's Family [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyOrlesian/pseuds/SassyOrlesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running away from Kirkwall had an unintended side effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> (Update, fixed the formatting)

Hawke was screaming.

Fenris had never seen her in so much pain, never _heard_ her in so much pain. The elf started to rise from his seat, but a firm hand on his arm caught him.

"Broody, you know she's just going to kick you out again. Just like the last five times." Varric said, releasing him and patting his shoulder. "It hasn't even been twelve hours yet. From what Blondie said, it can take days."

Fenris was not reassured by that. Nor was he happy that Anders was the one delivering his child. Their child. Not even a month after they fled Kirkwall, Hawke had discovered that she was pregnant. There was no doubt that they had to settle down, at least for a while. The farther they were from Chantry politics, it seemed, the better. So they decided to settle in Rivain, near the coast. Isabela happily granted them passage there. From then on it was establishing dead drops and a secure network with Varric so they could communicate with all of their companions. They were able to purchase a small home on the coast with what was left of Hawke's fortune. Then there was the months of taking jobs together until Hawke was too round to keep up, and then it was Fenris, hunting slavers and stealing their coin. It was sloppy, but it kept them fed with a roof over their heads.

From the other side of the door, he could hear Merrill babbling soothing nonsense to Hawke while Anders assured her she was doing fine, just keep at it, she's almost there. Even though this is what he'd been saying for the past two hours. Fenris gripped the chair's armrest hard enough to crack it, and the dwarf sent him a sympathetic glance.

"Easy there, Hawke's a tough girl, it'd take more than one little baby to bring her down. Blondie and Daisy have got this one." He loosened his grip, glaring at the door. It was then that Merrill popped her head out, big eyes seeking out Fenris.

"Oh! There you are!" She said, as if he'd be anywhere else. "Anders says it won't be long now, he thinks it'll help to have you with Hawke, at least as long as you don't try to rip his head off or yell at him-that is." She finally stopped talking, but Fenris was already pushing past her and into their cramped bedroom.

Hawke was sprawled out on the bed, her face twisted in pain as she pushed once more, her hands trying to find purchase in the sheets, as soon as it passed, her golden eyes met his. They spoke volumes, she was exhausted, she loved him, and she was thinking of a witty joke to make in light of the situation. He was at her side and holding her hand within seconds, shooting a glare to Anders, who didn't even spare him a glance. His Marian caught his chin with her hand, turning him back to face her.

"Easy on him, Fenris. He did come all the way from Ferelden for this." She reminded him, rubbing her thumb across his cheek reassuringly.

The healer looked at Hawke, his eyes determined, if not tired."A few more, and then the head will surface, then it's the shoulders. After that then it's fair sailing." He said, pulling his hair into a tighter ponytail, and giving her a wry smile.

Fenris found his hand in a vice grip as another contraction gripped Hawke's frame. He whispered soothing Arcanum to her as she screamed, doubting she was actually paying attention to anything other than the pain. Half a minute later she was panting, looking at him with a wan smile.

"Fenris. What does, a more vin cent something... something mean?" Ah, she caught that.

"Amor vincit omnia. Love conquers all." He said, and Merrill decided to interrupt with an 'aww'. He scowled at her, and Hawke laughed.

"So romantic, my lover a-" Hawke started to scream again, and Anders spoke excitedly. "I see the head, one more Hawke, one more and you meet your son, or daughter! You'll know in a moment!"

If Marian heard this, she didn't show it, but she held on tighter to Fenris' hand. Merrill was ready with a small blanket off to the side, Hawke screamed harder as the baby's shoulders emerge, and soon enough, the woman was slumped against the bed and a new voice was heard. A little bundle was being held by Merrill, and she wiped the child clean.

"A boy, he's a boy!" Merrill chirped over the infant's cries, and Fenris stopped thinking entirely after that.

He was vaguely aware of Merrill handing the boy off to Anders, who made sure he was healthy, then feeling a little weight in his arms as the child was given to him. The elf looked down at his son, who had only stopped crying to stare at his father. The infant had his coloring, in the skin and eyes, which were focused on his. Fenris saw his nose, but Hawke's curly black locks and full lips were already apparent. The two studied each other for a few moments more before the infant started crying again, prompting a now exhausted Hawke to tug on Fenris' arm.

"Let me see our little nugget. He's probably hungry. I know I am." She said, weary, but insistent.

As for the elf, he was still in shock, but was subconsciously aware of a stupid grin on his face. Being careful of his head, Hawke pulled her new son to her breast, laughing a little as the baby latched on immediately.

"If you don't have any objections, I'd love to name him Malcolm, after my father." Hawke murmured, transfixed on the child.

"It would not be wise of me to contradict the woman who spent half a day bringing my son into the world." He replied, which earned him a chuckle and a 'damn right' from her.

"Malcolm Hawke." Reverently, he looked at his little family, brushing Hawke's hair out of her face and pressing a kiss to her brow. "Thank you, Marian. For this gift you've given me."

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and to the point. Thanks for reading!


End file.
